


Light Your Luck Incense

by ribbonsofreilin (steph35243)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, First Meetings, I hope the fusion tag doesn't mean they actually fuse with pokemon..., M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steph35243/pseuds/ribbonsofreilin
Summary: Alec goes to consult with Psychic Magnus. And gets hit with Attract. It's Super Effective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had an Eureka! moment and had to get this out before Pokemon Sun and Moon came out, and I figured it was time I finally finished what I started writing a while ago.
> 
> Also, I cannot write summaries for One-Shots, I just can't... *face-palms*

“Can I help you?”

“Umm…” Alec stammered, one hand still curled into a fist and suspended in midair ready to knock on the door. He froze entirely when he found himself looking at the most beautiful human being he has ever seen in the doorway. Tan skin covered with a shimmering sheen, kohl-rimmed eyes that framed brown irises, reminding Alec of a cat. Hair perfectly styled and coiffed. The man wore a fitting maroon blouse with a deep cut down his chest, though Alec tried not to linger and stare all the way down…there…

He suddenly looked up, realizing that he was staring, and the man knew it, judging by his slight smirk. Alec blushed at being caught out.

The beautiful man crossed his arms and looked at Alec expectantly. “Well?”

Alec realized he was still frozen, lowered his arm and quickly turned red. Oh why did his voice have to stop working? Only managing an unintelligible sound that had the other man raising his eyebrow before sighing and stepping aside.

“I’m Magnus Bane, and I assume you came here for a reason?”

Alec nodded weakly, and was lead to a table and chair set aside in the corner of an eclectic-looking living room. It wasn’t messy per se: a comfortable looking leather sofa and coffee table placed in the middle of the room on top of a plush deep violet carpet, tables and shelves lined the walls, filled with what looked to be books, bottles, and plants. Alec could make out a box of what looked like colourful pokeballs pushed into a corner, and TM discs scattered on top.

There were several doors around the living and Magnus emerged from one of them holding another box and unpacking it at the table.

There was an object that looked like a glass ball sitting on a stand, a deck of dark coloured cards, and lastly a card with a picture of person’s palm. Alec stared in confusion before glancing back up at Magnus, who was folding his arms again, looking at him expectantly.

“Well? Which one do you want?”

Alec managed to find his voice this time, “what?” He croaked.

Magnus looked unimpressed and he pointed at each of the objects in turn. “Crystal Ball, Tarot Cards, or Palm Reading.” Then he stared at Alec.

“You’re not here for a Psychic reading?”

“A reading?” Alec asked in surprise.

Magnus frowned, “did no one tell you? I am a psychic. And no, not like the psychic quacks you see at the gyms because they just specialize in psychic-type pokemon. I-“ Magnus lifted the crystal ball without touching it. “-actually have psychic abilities.”

Alec was mesmerized with watching the crystal ball float up and down. Suddenly, the ball slammed into the table, causing him to jerk backwards.

Magnus was glaring at him, “Wait, you’re not one of Sabrina’s recruiters are you? Because you can tell her that it’s not fair of her to send someone hot to try and get me to join, but if I am going to be in any gym, it’s going to be my own and not hers. And tell her again that she has to stop advertising herself as a real psychic because it’s not real if she uses her pokemon to do the work! I also keep telling her that some of her followers are actually quacks too, although I like Caitlin because hers is hard to control and it’s real, but she doesn’t believe me!” He ranted.

Alec couldn’t help but think Magnus looked cute while ranting, but he had to put a stop to it before he could get the wrong idea. So he quickly stood up and grabbed Magnus’s hands, causing him to stop mid-rant.

At that moment, Alec blushed when he realized what it looked like but he had to speak up, and he was still holding onto Magnus’s hands so he quickly let go, “I-I was referred to you for advice on how to raise a psychic pokemon actually…”

And he also needed to stop stammering!

At that, Magnus raised his eyebrow in surprise. This is a new kind of request, and one that Magnus is not sure why this stranger came to him for raising a psychic-type when Magnus doesn’t even have a reputation as a psychic trainer.

And despite the fact that Magnus is a psychic, he isn’t the same as an actual pokemon.

"Okay, first of all, what makes you think I can raise psychic pokemon? Who exactly referred you?” Magnus asked, and he lifted a couple of pokeball out from out somewhere on his shelf. “I may be a psychic but I don’t exactly have many psychic pokemon.”

He released the pokeballs in midair and out popped a pink little cat. A Skitty, Alec recognized. The other ball released a dark purple cat: a Purrloin.

Magnus looked around, “and I have Glameow somewhere. I guess he’s hiding…”

Alec continued to stare in fascination at the two pokemon lounging around on Magnus’s couch and rug until he realized Magnus was still looking at him expecting an answer.

"I was referred to you by a… Catarina Loss?” Alec said, now wondering if Catarina misdirected him.

“Cat? Really?” Magnus said in surprise. “If it’s Cat, then she must have a reason, who is your pokemon? And, do you have a name or do I have to keep referring to you as ‘Handsome Stranger’ in my head?”

Alec was taken aback, Magnus thought he was handsome? Warmth grew from his stomach and he answered, “Alec Lightwood.”

He was quite proud that he didn’t stammer her name at all.

“Alec huh? Short for Alexander?” Magnus asked, surprising Alec who wondered if Magnus could read minds.

"Nope, just a guess,” Magnus said with a wink. Alec blushed again, and then cleared his throat, remembering why he was there.

From his pocket he produced a pokeball, “this one has been giving everyone at the Institute trouble,” he told Magnus.

Out came a little pale grey feline standing on two legs. Its dark purple pupils stared at the surroundings blankly.

“Espurr?” The little pokemon purred inquisitively.

Magnus stared at the Espurr for a long second before bursting out into laughter. “Now I understand why Cat sent you to me!”

Alec was busy being mesmerized by the sight of Magnus laughing and looking happy that he almost missed what he was saying. “Wait, what?”

Magnus lifted up a third pokeball from his shelves and released it. A bright burst of light lit up the room again. Another feline pokemon appeared in a shower of sparkles. It was also standing on two legs but was white furred and bigger than Espurr. The pokemon stretched itself out and blinked before noticing Alec’s Espurr standing there.

If Alec was correct in his knowledge of pokemon, Magnus’s pokemon was a Meowstic, the evolved form of Espurr but it looked a little different.

“She’s a female Meowstic,” Magnus said in amusement.

“But she’s…” Alec cut himself off, not wanting to sound rude to Magnus. Magnus giggles this time and decides to put Alec out of his misery and explained, “This is my female Meowstic and yes she’s white and gold instead of the usual white and blue fur that female ones have.”

Magnus crouched down to Espurr and Meowstic’s level and examined Alec’s Espurr intently. Then he stood up, closed his eyes, and started moving his arms in the air. The table and the items on it began to move around on its own. Espurr suddenly made a shrill excited noise and its eyes began to glow. The table glowed blue this time and Magnus lowered his arms immediately.

“Hmmm,” Magnus murmured contemplatively. “Your Espurr is quite strong in psychic powers.”

“It’s a little too strong,” said Alec. “Espurr keeps levitating everything, even the people in the Institute, and it seems to only listen to me.”

“I can see why,” Magnus said, grinning slyly. Alec couldn’t help but smile back.

Turning back to the Espurr, Magnus observed the Espurr and his Meowstic having fun together in levitating the objects, even passing the crystal ball back and forth between them.

“Espurrs have sensitive ears which is where their power mainly comes from,” Magnus explained, “and they are very much in tune with their psychic powers. Your Espurr probably needs some guidance but its very strong already. Wait, is your Espurr male or female?”

“Uh… we don’t… know,” Alec said, “we found Espurr wandering on the streets.”

“That’s odd,” Magnus frowned, “Espurrs are generally pretty independent and can take care of themselves. Maybe this one was abandoned by its previous owners. I can find out more if you’re willing to bring Espurr here a few more times. My Meowstic can definitely help.” He gestured to his Meowstic who was helping Espurr keep control of the floating table and psychically catching any objects falling off of it.

Alec knew he probably shouldn’t be leaving the Institute so often, but hearing Magnus’s offer, he really wanted to. He’ll probably have to ask Izzy or beg Jace to cover for him some more, but to be able to see Magnus again and learn how to train his Espurr?

That prospect was much too tempting to pass up, and it gave Alec a push of courage to say, “Okay, but can we have dinner… first?”

Magnus blinked, “are you asking me out on a date?”

Alec blushed, and wondered if this was a bad idea, “y-yes.”

A genuine smile spread across Magnus’s face, “then the answer is yes, Alexander Lightwood.”

To Alec, this was the best outcome of the day. Maybe his Espurr wasn’t very lucky for him at home, but it did lead him to meet the most interesting and gorgeous person he’s ever seen, and he even agreed to a date. Life couldn’t get better than this.

 

 

 

 

Bonus: Conversation from the first date

“So Alec, you’re from the institute so you must be a trainer?”

“Umm yes, I am a trainer from the institute…”

“I’m curious if Espurr is your first pokemon.”

“Ah, no actually. My first pokemon was a Rowlett, and he’s a Decidueye now.”

“Did you pick your Rowlett?”

“Yeah. My siblings chose the other two: Jace has an Incineroar now, and Izzy has Primarina.”

“Izzy… Isabelle Lightwood? I recall my friend Cat told me she met a trainer who also had a Primarina just like her.”

“You’re right, Izzy is my little sister and the lead Healer at the Institute.”

“What a small world we have…”

“Can I ask, Magnus… who was your first pokemon?”

“You met her already.”

“Meowstic?”

“Yes, she was my first pokemon and a long time partner. We’ve both been through… a lot. I know! We should have a battle sometime! It’ll be fun!”

“Your Meowstic against my… Decidueye? Are you sure?”

“You may have type advantage but Meowstic and I have more tricks up our sleeves than just psychic power.”

“Then I look forward to it.”

“It’s settled then, I look forward to our next date!”

“M-Magnus…!”

“…do you not want to?”

“…no, I definitely want to.”

 “Excellent.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the brilliant idea that the Alolan starters match the Lightwood Siblings to a T and if someone is willing to draw them with their pokemon, I will totally love them forever!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, apologies to any Gym Leader Sabrina-lovers out there for Magnus's rant... I don't actually think she's a quack psychic but I also don't think a lot of her power is really hers? Psychic trainers are really hard to suss out...


End file.
